1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the design and manufacture of interlevel dielectrics in the manufacture of semiconductor devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to the design and manufacture of interlevel dielectrics in the manufacture of semiconductor devices in which the dielectric constant of the interlevel dielectric is less than about 3.6.
2. The Relevant Technology
The continuing trend in the semiconductor industry of squeezing more and more circuit devices into a given area has resulted in significant improvements in the performance of individual integrated circuits and of electronic devices that employ integrated circuits. In a typical integrated circuit, individual circuit elements or groups of elements are generally electrically connected together by a metallization process, in which layers of metal are deposited and patterned to form metal lines which complete the circuit as designed. Multiple metal layers are often employed. Metal lines within patterned metal layers are insulated by layers known as interlevel dielectrics. The interlevel dielectrics insulate the metal lines from any undesired electrical contact both with other metal lines, whether in the same or another metal layer, and with other circuit elements.
The capacitance between two conductive materials is also affected by the material as well as the distance between them. The ratio of the capacitance between two conductors with a given material between them to the capacitance of the same two conductors with nothing (a vacuum) between them is known as the dielectric constant of the given material. Thus a material with a high dielectric constant placed between two conductors increases the capacitance between the two conductors.
The increasing density of integrated circuits has resulted in unneeded capacitance between metal lines in an integrated circuit due to metal line coupling capacitance. The unneeded capacitance slows circuit performance by causing too much buildup of charge where none is needed, thus slowing the buildup of charge at circuit elements where it is needed.
One way to decrease unneeded capacitance between metal lines in an integrated circuit is to decrease the dielectric constant of the material between them. Silicon dioxide, the material of choice for interlevel dielectrics, has a relatively high dielectric constant. Replacing silicon dioxide with a material having a lower dielectric constant would thus provide reduced capacitance. Useable materials having a low dielectric constant (e.g. less than about 3.6.) are generally much less stable than silicon dioxide and are thus unable to reliably protect the metal lines, and are unable withstand further processing.
One way to gain some of the benefits of low dielectric constant materials is shown in FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a partial cross section of a partially formed integrated circuit device. A substrate or lower layer 12 has a first dielectric layer 14 comprised of a traditional dielectric material such as silicon dioxide. Lines of conductive material 16, typically metal, overlie first dielectric layer 14. A material with a dielectric constant lower than that of silicon dioxide 18 is located in between lines of conductive material 16. Lines of conductive material 16 together with low dielectric constant dielectric material 18 are covered by a second dielectric layer 21 comprised of a traditional dielectric material such as silicon dioxide. Second dielectric layer 21 together with first dielectric layer 14 isolate low dielectric constant dielectric material 18 from other portions of the integrate circuit. Second dielectric layer 21 allows further processing, including formation of contact holes for contacting lines of conductive material 16 such as contact hole 46, without exposing dielectric material 18 to processing agents.
While the structure shown in FIG. 1 results in decreased capacitance between adjacent pairs of metal lines, further decrease is needed to allow increasing miniaturization and high speed operation of ever denser integrated circuits.